Lute's Kiss
by F00l3Al2
Summary: AU FE8 Artur was a normal kid in high school until he met Lute. She is different then most girls, but will it turn to love? Read inside to find out! Artur x Lute Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Lute's Kiss**

AxL

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Hey all! Here's my second fiction, and it's an Artur x Lute fic! This story is based of the manga book Lilim's kiss. For those who read the manga, you know what to expect, for those who didn't expecting everything. Now take it await F.C. with the warnings!

**F.C**: This fic is rated PG-13, which will contain mild language and little perversion (almost like my last story). Reader's discretion and Parental guidance is advised. Oh, Nino don't own Fire Emblem or Lilim's Kiss, they belong to their respected owners. This fic is also slightly AU, the characters will be fitted to their personality from the game, and some changes might occur to them. You have been warned, say anything about and you'll meet a little friend of mine. And if you're a lady, you'll love meeting _my little_ friend.

-sweatdrop- _Right… _Moving on….

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal. Don't own anything, Nintendo and guy who owns Lilim's kiss are the owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - You are a what?**

In the country of Magvel's, of the city of Renais, their lived a normal red-haired boy. He did what most other boys his age did, liked girls, wanted to have a good time, and wanted to get good marks, so he would be ready for university. That all changed, when something magical happened to him, when his life would turn upside down.

"Hey Artur! Want to come with me to the mall and score with some chicks?" Said an excited black haired teen.

"I'm sorry Ross, but I got to go home tonight and study." Replied the red head. "If I want to go to my university, I got to study hard."

"But you need a date man! You haven't had a date since, you were born!" Said Ross. "Come on Artur, I do not want to see my friend, who deserves a girlfriend, to be single all his life."

"Sorry Ross, but it's ok. When right girl comes along, I'll do the right thing." Replied Artur. "I'm not hopeless with woman, I can be smooth and suave." He said with confidence, but Ross just laughed when he heard that from him.

"Say whatever you want to make you feel better Artur," Said Ross, which also earned a light scowl from his friend. "Well I'm going solo then, maybe the girls will notice my muscles from practicing with my axe. So I might not need you on my little quest Artur. I'll be seeing you." With that said, he ran for the mall, waving good-bye to his friend. Artur just quietly waved back and started his walk home.

"_The nerve of him! I can so get a woman; I just have high standards for woman, that's all. That's the only reason why I haven't got a girlfriend, not because I'm a shy and quiet guy._" His thoughts were interrupted on his walk home; a passing bird dropped something on his head. Luckily for him it wasn't its droppings, it was just some hard and pointy ornament. He picks up the trinket, and examines it over. It was a golden necklace, with a weird pendant. It looked like a casket, but it still looked beautiful with its gem encrusted on it. He decided to take it home to check it over later, but was that really a good idea?

**---------------------------**

"_Finally_!" Said Artur. "_After 5 hours of work I have finally done my homework, doing university mock exams and my routine exercise_." He was then about to go to bed, but stopped as he notices the weird necklace again that sat on his table. "_I almost forgot about you, but the question is, what significant value are you?_" Artur started to appraise it himself; to see if it's valuable as it looks. "_Hmm, feels like fool's gold on the chain and on the pendant, but these jewels are real, I wonder why did maker did this?_" He felt around it more and notices something peculiar about the pendant. "It feels like I can pull this, I wonder what's inside." With a great amount of his strength, he pulled at the strange pendant, hoping for something would come out. When the top came off, a blinding flash was emitted and when it was cleared a lavender haired girl with wings was floating in air right in front of him, unnoticed to him was the necklace wrapping itself around the girl's neck. The girl started to stir; she looks around at her surrounding and sees the red head. When she sees him, she lunges at him, knocking him to the ground and gave him a kiss. When she stopped kissing him, Artur looked like he was in hasn't slept in days.

"Oh my! Your life force tastes so good! Not to mention your lips as well!" Said the excited girl. "I have never tasted something that good in a thousand years" This little comment of hers caught Artur attention and snapped him awake.

"What do you mean a thousand years?" Said the confused Artur "And what do you mean life force?" The girl just giggled at the boy's questions.

"Silly mortal boy! I am Lute, the very sexy succubus! We succubus obtain life-force by kissing another person or doing something "else" to him or her." Answered Lute. "I must say, for a human, you're not such a bad kisser. Have you done it before?"

"Acc-Actually that was my first one," Stuttered Arutr. "I thought demons don't exist anymore ever since the demon king was eradicated ten-thousand years ago?" Questioned Artur.

"We didn't all die, we're just in hiding, but we still like to come out and play, especially me, when possible." Replied Lute. "Well since you released me, I can go have a good time now! I wonder if men are still easy to get?" She said as she jumped out of the window, flying away for her next prey.

"_Oh crap! What have I released onto the world?_"

**---------------------------**

_Dream Sequence_

Blood. It lies there on the floor of Artur's school. Bodies of his friends and classmates were the source of the blood. He touched the bodies, and he could feel the blood running on his fingers, and he could smell the dead bodies of his friends. Out in the open was the murder; a purpled hair girl with wings, trying her best to look innocent.

"Why?" Questioned Artur. "Why did you do this?" She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it. "What? What are you trying to say?" Again she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Before Artur could try again, he wakes up from his dream.

**---------------------------**

A small scream came from the red head as he woke up. He was sweaty and was out of breath after what he saw in his dream.

"_That dream felt so real! Did Lute really kill them? She seemed so innocent, just sitting there. But so can a mad serial killer." _A knocking on his window interrupted his thoughts. He goes to inspect it and sees Lute hovering outside his window. Quickly he opens it to let her inside, to ask her some questions.

"Where did you go?"

"I was entering men's dream and taking some life force, you know, the usual thing succubus do at night." Said the grinning violet haired beauty.

"Then why did you come back?" Wondered Artur.

"Oh that! You see I was checking on my old lair and found out it was demolished, and in it's place was a "starbucks", whatever the heck that is, so I was wondering If I can bunk together with you?" Hearing that answer, made Arutr'

"_Oh my! A woman wants to share a bed with me? A demon woman nonetheless! What should I do? Do the nice and let her sleep here, and risk getting killed like in my dreams? Or make her leave and let others get killed by her?" _Questioned Artur. "Okay, I'll let you stay, but I got to ask something first, are you going to kill me?" Asked the worried teen. She just laughs at his question, and calmly replies to him.

"You humans crack me up! I would never kill my food source! If every succubus and incubus did that, there would not be enough humans left for us to feed on their life-force."

"_What a relief! That means she didn't kill those people in my dreams. Hopefully that dream is not going to happen real life then. But why did I get that dream?" _Wondered Attur. "And why did you come back here? Could you have just found some place else?"

"Well I wan to be with you because, your life-force taste so yummy compared to other men I tried." Replied Lute. "Yours taste as sweet as vanilla with a cherry on top, while others just taste bland. Besides, you're the only one so far who doesn't faint when I suck your life force. So, if I stay here, I can get a bed and breakfast!" Said Lute in a loud excited manner. Artur just sweat dropped when he heard her answer.

"_Great she sees me as a food source,"_ Said Artur. "_But that's a good thing too! I can be the only person that she sucks energy from. So one else will have to deal with her."_

"Alright, I'll let you stay, but promise me, you'll suck the energy you need from me, ok?"

"Oh, alright. Like I said at least you taste good enough for me, that you can last me a couple hundred years." She said with a grin and hugged Artur, while replied with his forced grin.

"What I gotten myself into?"

"Artur Da Monk! What are you doing in your room?" Yelled an angry feminine voice.

"_Oh crap! Mom heard us!_" _Worried Artur. "How am I going to explain this?"_

The door to his room opens, and in the doorway was his mom, glaring at him that only a fierce demon can compare too. Before she could yell even more at him, she sees the half naked girl in his room holding latched around him from his back. His mom being overwhelmed by this scene, just fainted at the sight of the two, luckily for her, Artur's dad was there to catch her before she fell. He looks inside his son's room and noticed the girl hugging his son. Artur was frightened of what his father was going to say, but all he said was.

"If you were going to have sexes in the house while were here you must be considerate and keep the noise level down, mister."

"_Better plan my story now, before mom wakes up from her fainting."

* * *

_

**A/N**: And here we go! The first chapter to my new series for FE8, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter, _Meet the Parents, _how will Artur's parents deal with Lute. And BTW the parents are someone we know.

**F.C.:** He isn't me for sure, but he was in the last story, so there's you hint.

Leave any comments/concerns/questions in the review, ok? See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lute's Kiss**

AxL

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Hey all! Sorry about the slow update, I got lazyites, with a little bit of procrastinites. Thank you Northernsword for catching my grammar errors, since English is kind of a second language of mine. BTW the parents, they're not even from Fire Emblem, so make your guess wild! Until there secret identities are revealed. Hint: they're from an anime.

**F.C**: That anime involves a dog, and that's all you need to know. Also, please catch anymore of F00's stupid mistakes, it means a lot to him.

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**Disclaimer**: You know the deal. Don't own anything, Nintendo and guy who owns Lilim's kiss are the owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Meet the parents**

_Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock_

The monotonous sound of the clock ticking was the only sound heard in the den of Artur's house. After his mom woken up from her fainting spell, she demanded an explanation from him on why there was a half naked girl in his room, hugging him so intimately. Of course, Artur was panicking a bit, since he still hasn't thought of a good lie yet, or anything for the matter to tell his mom. His mom and dad were sitting across from him in the living room, while Lute sat right beside him, who looked as distressed as Artur.

"_Man! What should I say? Hey mom! Meet the succubus I just freed and will be eating me out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Wait, that sounded wrong._"

"Well young man, can you explain yourself?" Asked her dark-haired mother. "Why is this young lady, in you room, half naked, and hugging you in an intimate fashion?"

"Well, mom, I don't know what to say, I guess you can say," He said, trying to buy some time to think of a good excuse. "I won her"

"WHAT!" Screamed both of his parents.

"Well you see in school, I bet that I could beat her in dancing, and I did and now she's my slave." Answered Artur. "_Please believe it. Please believe it. Please believe it."_

"No, that's not true," Said the purple haired succubus. "That's not the truth."

"_Ahh! What is she doing? She's ruining it!" _Said the worried Artur. "_I am so screwed!_"

"Oh? Then what is the truth then young lady?" Questioned his mother.

"The truth is, that I just asked if I could stay with Artur, because he's the only person that's been nice to me and make me feel good about myself." Answered Lute, in a sad tone. "I've been alone for as long as I can remember, and ever since I met Artur today, I don't feel as lonely anymore."

"Don't you parents to take care of you, little lady?" Asked the dad. The only response he got was her shaking her head violently. "Oh, I see. Well then it's decided, from now on, your living with us." His answer surprised everyone in the room, especially his wife.

"What the heck are you saying?" Asked his wife.

"I'm saying we should not turn our backs on someone in need." Responded her dark haired husband. "This young lady, has no parents, and by looks her clothes, she must not have a home so that means no wardrobe either. So I say we welcome her into our home. It is the right thing to do."

"I still don't know, this just doesn't feel like a good idea." Replied his wife.

"Hey, what's the worse that can happen? We can become early grandparents at the age of 38, and that doesn't sound that bad." Replied the cheer husband. "And you always wanted a daughter, so you can treat her like she is your own daughter."

"Now that you put it that way, it doesn't seem like a bad idea." Said his wife. "Well then, young lady, you can stay with us, but only if I get to dress you up like my dream daughter."

"Yes you can," Said the happy Lute. "You hear that Artur? I can stay with you!" Artur's face looked shocked at the news. He didn't know whether to take this as good news or bad.

"Yeah, I'm happy" Was all Artur could say, as thoughts of dread came over him.

"_She's going to suck me out every night now! And that didn't sound right either!_"

**---------------------------**

Later on, the odd pair of friends was back in Artur's room. Lute was still bouncing around the room after hearing the good news, of her being allowed to stay. Artur had different thoughts on his mind.

"_Did she mean everything she said? Me making her happy and less alone?" _He thought, as he looked at her, being the giddy person she is. "Excuse me Lute? Did you mean everything you said back there?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, you make me happy and less lonely." Replied Lute. "I always have some company,"

"_What? Does she love me? Am I reading her signals right? Man! I should have listened to Ross advice on woman and what they think meeting at school yesterday."_

"And the best food source in the WORLD! The best combination in my victim." Said the excited succubus.

"_Oh!"_ Face faulted his mind. "_I'm still seen as food to her! Maybe that meeting wouldn't help me out with Lute, because she is so eccentric."_

"And you do really make me feel special," Said Lute.

"_Yeah, because your sucking out the most tastiest life force ever! Yeah, I know, you don't have to say anything Lute." _Sarcastically replied his mind.

"Because no one else really cared for me like the way you did so far."

"What? What do you mean?" Asked the confused red head.

"That little lie you said, you could have said something to throw me out or something, but you didn't, you tried to help me stay here. Thank you for caring." Said a happy Lute.

"_What is wrong with this girl? One moment she's hyper and the next she's serious. Is something wrong with her head or something?" _Said Artur. "It's no problem, you are a pretty nice girl, even though you are a demon."

"Aw! That's another nice thing you said about me!" Squealed Lute.

"It's ok, think nothing of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep." Replied the tired red head.

"I got the perfect thing to help you sleep!" Said the excited Lute.

"What is it? A glass of warm milk?" Wondered Artur.

"No, a big life sucking kiss!" Replied Lute, as she swooped in for the kill, locking lips with her victim.

"_Ah crap! Should have saw that coming_" Were his last thoughts as he drifted into a "pleasant" slumber.

**---------------------------**

"Are you sure this is a wise thing to do? Letting a total stranger live with us and bunk with our only son?" Asked Artur's mom.

"For the 20th time, yes! Besides our son needs to get in touch with girls anyways." Replied Artur's father.

"Miroku, you just say that because you want to make him into a clone of you when you were younger."

"Now Sango, what do you mean by that? I have no ulterior motive, I just want to make the best choices for my son and my conscience." Replied Miroku.

"You let her stay because you can't stand to see anything with a pair of breast be down in the dumps." Replied his angry wife. "Don't you dare deny it! You're trying to make our son like you when you were when you were younger! I have known you for years, so I know all your faults, "The Lecherous Monk"."

"My oh my, I see you still remember my high school nick name. Do you remember I was most likely to get married to a beautiful women and love her to death?" He quickly said to defend himself from a furious attack of his wife.

"You are so lucky those words saved you a trip to the dog house, Monk. But what are we going to do about the girl and our son?"

"I don't know, will just let time and nature run it's course and will see what the outcome is." Replied Miroku. "Now won't you bear me more children?"

"For the second time ever, my answer is yes, Miroku." Said Sango. "But try to make it a girl now. I still want a girl even though I got a temporary one."

"Why are you asking me to make sure?" Wondered Miroku.

"Because it's scientifically proven that men are the ones who determine the babies gender! That's why!" Replied Sango.

"Fine." Said Miroku. "As long as I get to make love you that's all that matters."

"Lecherous Monk, you and your words always seem to have that affect on me."

Hopefully Artur is a heavy sleeper because; well…you know…the thing that parents do. If he isn't, he is going to be scarred for life, and can never look at his parents the same way again.

**---------------------------**

"Ah! I'm late for school! AGAIN!" Screamed the young red head teenager. "Mr. Yamato is going to kill me for sure this time! He is so going to make clean the toilets with my tongue today. ARG! I got to hurry and get to school!"

Lute just watched and was amused at what she saw. In his lateness for school, tried to hurry up by coming his hair and brushing his teeth, both with the toothbrush. Currently he was rushing putting on his clothes, he failed to notice he put on his underwear on his head while his cap on his groin.

"I think I'm ready to go now!" Said the oblivious Artur. "I'll see you after school Lute, which at 3 o' clock. Try not to get in trouble." He said as he bolted right out his room and headed straight for school.

"_I wonder how long it will take him to realize what he just done. Hopefully before he reaches school_."

"OH CRAP!" Screamed a voice on the streets.

"_Wow. That was faster than I expected. He is such a funny guy. But why do I have this funny feeling in my chest when he's not around me all the time? I should ask him about a book on it and research it." _She winced as she felt it in her chest. "_Why does that happen too when I don't see you? This happened when I first left you too as well. What makes you so special Artur D. Monk? And why does it affect me?

* * *

_

**A/N**: ARGH! I can't believe during this chapter I misspelled Artur's name TWELVE times!

**F.C.:** He does have a stupid way to spell his name.

It's weird that spellchecker corrects Artur to Arturo. And speaking of weird, it's weird that they named a girl Nino. You know, from Blazing Sword (FE7), which is so weird for me since I'm a guy named Nino. That feels so awkward for some reason.  
To the (hopefully) unexpected paring of Sango/Miroku, I hoped everyone like that little crossover there. If not, I won't use them as much in the story.

**F.C.: **Come on! You did not see that pairing coming? Come on admit it! And if you did expect it, read the story then read the reviews.

Leave any comments/concerns/questions in the review, ok? See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lute's Kiss**

A x L

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Hey all! Sorry again for the slow update, I still got lazyites, and procrastinates. Stupid turnip God hates me. Is it because I eat his kind? Anyways, the sequel for My Sword, My Shield, has been delayed, for those who wanted to read that, sorry, got some plot and character issues with it right now.

**F.C: **In other words, he's still trying to find good pairings for every girl. And hopefully put me in the story right?

_Hopefully_

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**F.C**: Nino does not own Lute or any of the Fire Emblem characters, now all you lawyers get away from here. Except all you hot female lawyers, I'll show you what true sexual harassment is all about! Oh! And I meant that in my bed! Oh! OH!

Why did I create you?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Exciting World of School!**

"Remember class to use S.O.A.C.A.H.T.O.A, when you are trying to find angles or the length of a polynomial. And now I will write down the assignment and homework on the board." Said the monotonous voice of the teacher. With his soporific voice, it was no surprise to hear most of the class quietly snoring during their first period math class. The only ones who were wide-awake were the smart ones, including our favorite redhead; no it's not Mary Jane.

"_Ok, now that I found out that the tan of one side, I have the cross multiply to find the complete answer to this question…" _Were the thoughts going through his little head, and it did not stop there, as more complicated measures were used in his head to solve his answers. Luckily, a wad of paper thrown at his head interrupted his thoughts, and stopping a little meltdown with his brain.

"Psst! Artur! What are you doing? Are you actually doing class work?" Asked a voice behind him. Artur turned around and met faced to face with his concerned looking friend, Ross. "You do know that old saying, "All work and no play, make Jack a dull boy"? When was the last time something exciting happened in your life?" Cleary Artur was annoyed at his friend's interruption of his work.

"Then what about you? Don't you care about your mark?"

"Why? I got a 100 in Phys.Ed, and Music, why should I care even more?" Replied Ross.

"Does won't really count on anything in life, you know?" Said the concerned red head.

"Don't worry, my other subject are at least over 60 now, thanks to you"

"Please don't let those 250 hours of tutoring be waste Ross, you should have been in doing better this year."

"I am! I'm no longer in the 0's! That's a 60 increase!" Artur just sweat dropped at his answer and the fact that he was proud with that mark.

"Mr. Monk and Mr. Axel, are you doing something other than math?" Asked the teacher.

"No, sir!" The two said in unison.

"Good! Cause I don't like exciting stuff in my class, because this is math class, mmkay? Excitement is bad for the health." The two blankly stared at the teacher for his weird reply to the two. After the teacher wasn't paying attention to the two, Ross took his opportunity to speak to his friend.

"Hey Artur! See what I mean when all work and no play? Well Mr. Drow over there is a perfect example of what might happen to you if you continue like this." Upon hearing this from Ross, Artur just shuddered at the thought of becoming a boring schoolteacher. Luckily, the bell rang and stopped him from thinking any more thoughts on the matter.

**---------------------------**

"Remind me again why you persuaded me to join this class again?" Muttered Artur.

"Cause it will help you with one of your many problems." Replied his friend.

"Which is?" Wondered the annoyed Artur.

"Your girl problem! I would not be a good best friend if I don't try at least to get you hooked up." Replies Ross.

"You really don't need too…" Before he could speak anymore to Ross, his teacher making an announcement on today's homework interrupted him.

"And now class, I want each of you in your report on this chapter to talk about the primal needs of these two men, and how it became love." Said the teacher to her class.

"Because reading a story that must have been written by a yaoi fangirl, is not worth it." Continued Artur.

"Come on, man! Just keep going to this class and you might get lucky!"

"And hopefully class, when we act it out, our only two boys in our class will play the roles of Rikku and Sora of our romantic tales." Said the teacher, which earned a couple of held back snickers from the all girl class.

"I did not want to get lucky with you" Replied the irritated red head. Ross could only reply with a sheepish grin at his beast friend, as they had to face a whole hour left in their women's literature's class.

**---------------------------**

Lunch! One of the greatest breaks ever created, and Artur planned to enjoy it at his peaceful spot at school, under a shady oak tree behind the school. He was about to enjoy his lunch when he felt a familiar presence of a certain purple-headed demon. He turns around the meet with his suspicion, and there in her scantily claded glory was Lute.

"Lute, what are you doing here? I told you stay at home." Said Artur, but he only got another kiss from Lute.

"I came cause I was hungry, it is lunch time you know!" With her little peace sign victory, she left for home and left the red head boy to his thoughts.

"_I hate when she does that out of nowhere! I hate it when she gets to kiss me first, cause I want to be one the one to kiss her first…. wait what?" _Before he could continue on with his thoughts his friends came over and started eating lunch with him. Of course Ross was with them and there were also two other boys as well.

"So Franz, where you going to take Amelia this Friday?" Asked Ross, in-between eating his sandwich.

"Well, since this Friday is our 2nd anniversary together I'm thinking of something special, but I don't know yet, but I am going to do something special for you." Replied Franz as he started to mix his ramen.

"Well then how bout you Seth? You got any plans for Eirika this Friday as well?" Questioned Ross.

"Not really, we just planned to get cozy on the couch and watch movies, but we don't know whose house yet will be staying at." Said one of the mature red head of the group.

"Well then Artur? What about you?" Asked Mr. Axel and looked at his friend with a sly grin. "You met any girls, that came during lunch just to kiss you?" If Artur was drinking anything at the time we would of done a humorist spit-take, unfortunately he was eating his pizza pop, which resulted in choking and everyone trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. "Well, Artur, you didn't answer my question?" Said Ross.

"Well, um, I," Fortunately for him that he was saved by the something so cliché, the bell. He took this opportunity to run to his next class, but as he approached it he realized something, _"Oh great! I have to have this class next!" _Unfortunately for him, his luck ran out.

**---------------------------**

"OK CLASS! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO MAKE FLUFFY BUNNY RABBITS! AND THEY BETTER BE DAMN GOOD BY THE NEXT WEEK!" Yelled Coach Stiff.

Artur found it weird that the football coach was teaching the sewing class, and was wondering why this guy was here. But no one dared to ask, because all of his classmates were scared of him and his 100-pound muscles.

"NOW START YOUR PROJECTS NOW! HANDING IT NOW WILL RESULT IN A 200 INCREASE IN YOUR MARK" Coach also had the tendency to ask things that were damn impossible, some people knew to ignore those comments, but some people don't too.

"_Oh my God! I have to hurry I only got 59 minutes and 54 seconds and counting! Ah! I have to hurry! Who cares if I sewed my hand to the doll! Ah! I sewed my hand to the doll!" _And one of those people happens to be our little Artur, rushing his project to get good marks. The girls around him just looked at him with pity, knowing whatever they say won't change his mind, because they knew if marks were on the line he would not hesitate to get them,

At the end of class, Artur finished his rabbit and people around him commented on how cute it looked. Coach Stiff came over to inspect his project and see if he deserved the 200 increase.

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR YOU, MR MONK! WHY ARE THEIR RED SPOTS AROUND ITS FUR?"

"I planned to make the bunny with red polka dots?" Artur hoped that he would suspect that to be blood and prayed that was his only question.

"LUCKILY FOR YOU, I LOVE POLA DOTS! YOU GET AN EXTRA 10, MR. MONK!"

"_Yes! Now I got to find a reasonable excuse to visit the nurse's office and get my hand patched up_" Said Artur.

**---------------------------**

Third bell rang and most of the students started to head for their last period of the day, and for Artur that was gym. He loved gym but not today, because it's what every frail kid fears, dodge ball!

"Okay class, today we will be practicing on how to dodge a ball, hence the name dodge ball. Will be going to the interstate to practice!" Said the athletic gym teacher.

"But Ms. Dae, isn't that dangerous?" Asked on of Artur's classmates.

"Only if you don't move out of the way! Remember, if you can dodge traffic you can dodge a ball! Now get on the bus, and pray that you will move your little feet away from those 2 ton vehicles!"

At the end of the day, most of the kids returned unharmed, and the kids who did get hurt only twisted ankle or something else small. They were grateful that none of them died that gym period. Artur headed for the change room and did the normal routine after gym class. He then headed for his hallway locker and took the stuff need for homework, and waited for the dismissal bell. He was that it rang today, because he was so tired and need to rest today for a while, but he forgot that he had a special guest in his room.

**---------------------------**

"ARTY! YOUR HOME!" Yelled the hyper succubus. "I'm so hungry! So come here, so I can give you a wet one!"

"_I forgot that she plans to suck my life force only, for now."_ Artur just sighed and just went along and gave her a kiss on the lips. _"I've always wanted to kiss a girl, too bad my first one doesn't mean a thing to her." _After the kiss, Artur did feel a little woozy, but it went away after awhile. "Theirs your dinner Lute, now don't use me as a midnight snack, like last night."

"I promise I won't Arty! You taste so good though! So sorry if I can't help myself." Repleied the ever bouncy Lute.

Once again, his luck stat failed on him as an eavesdropper happens to misunderstand the situation.

"Holy crap Artur! You were getting laid everyday and you never told me?" The yelled surprised Lute and Artur as they turned around to see Ross at his doorway.

"_Dammit, I hate my luck!"

* * *

_

**A/N**: Hopefully I did not offend anyone. Personally I prefer yuri to yaoi cause I'm a guy, so sorry to any yaoi lovers.

**F.C.: **Personally I like it when other guys are into yaoi. It means I get more girls!

But then you have to worry if the girls are lesbians; you'll lose some chances!

**F.C.: **Dammit!

Well R/R, and tell me if you see any mistakes in my story, I would really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lute's Kiss**

A x L

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: Northern Sword, Seth is a senior (gr.12) and while the others are in junior (Artur and Ross) or sophomore (Franz), and age is nothing but a number, right?

**F.C: **Don't say that to R.Kelly, he'll take that the wrong way. Don't sue us for that low blow joke. And what I just said too.

And for some odd reason, the second time through my game, Artur only had 8 stat points for his luck, coincidence?

**F.C: **The RNG hates you.

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

**F.C**: Nino no own Fire Emblem characters, except own original characters like me! The self acclaimed best OOC ever!

I don't know you.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – You've got a friend in me!**

August 11, 2005

"Holy crap Artur! You were getting laid everyday and you never told me?" The sudden yell surprised Artur and Lute as they turned around to meet up with Ross Axel. His surprised face soon turned sour as he approached Artur. "Is this why you turn down every girl I throw at you? Is this why I lose most of my chances?"

"Now Ross, let's try and avoid any ugly situation." Said the worried Monk as he looked over his sullen friend.

"Trust me Artur, I know what I'm doing." He says as he lifts his hands, making it looked like he was getting ready to strangle someone. Artur started to tremble, knowing that his friend had more muscles than him, meaning that he could kill him in two seconds flat. Surprisingly, his demise didn't come, as he opened his closed eyes, he sees his friend on the ground, bowing constantly.

"Please Artur! Tell me your girlfriend has a sister!" Asked the begging Ross. "I tried to hook you up like a good friend so you should at least try to do the same for me."

"Well, um..." Was all Artur could say before he was interrupted by Lute.

"Well, I have this cousin that lives around here, and she says she looking. How about that?"

"That is great! When do I get to meet her?" Said the ecstatic jock.

"Like I said, she lives around here, so maybe tomorrow!" Replied Lute.

"Yahoo!" Said the excited teen. Suddenly pairs of victory fans popped into his hands as he starts to do a little dance, as he leaves the home of the Monks. "I can't wait to meet her! Thanks you guys!" He yelled to the crazy couple as he left for his home. Artur could only sweat drop as the whole confrontation unfolded in front of him.

"Yay! My cousin finally gets a boyfriend!" Said the excited Lute.

"By the way, who and what is your cousin?" Asked the curios teen.

"The cousin I was talking about is Violet Bled, a Chinese dhamphir!" Answered the purple haired beauty.

"Dhamphir! You mean the half vampire half human, dhamphir? And what do you mean China! That's 500,000 km away from here and were also separated by an ocean as well!" Shouted the surprised Monk.

"Yup! And she can fly here too! I'll just go get her tonight, and I might be out all night so don't wait up! Bye!" Said the retreating form of purple head succubus.

"_Thank God I meet Lute while I was young! If I meet her when I was older, I would had a heart attack about now!_" As Artur was thinking these thoughts, he starts and does his normal nightly routine, brushing his teeth's, praying, etc. "_I really hope that Ross won't get killed by Lute's friend." _His eyes didn't stay long after those thoughts, as the sandman came early to visit him, and was soon in deep slumber.

**---------------------------**

"Today is going to be first day of my entire life!" Shouted the excited teen.

"Yeah, I heard you the past ten times, "I'm going to get a girl!" Stop it before I hurt you!" Replied the red head beside him.

"Oh! What are you going to do? Hit me with your frail arms? And you can't use magic since you failed anima class. So I can do whatever I want without worry!" Ross bluntly replied. Artur just sighed in defeat, as he heard his friend repeat the same thing again for the 11th time. He wished that they hadn't missed their bus, so at least the other passengers can suffer with him. Unfortunately, the bus was there, and the passengers had to suffer with him. Everyone except those two left at the next stop. Artur notices that the driver even left the bus and was waiting with the other passengers at the stop.

"Great were going to be late." Sighed Artur. He looks over at his friend who just finished his 15th victory dance, and was now starting to do his 16th. "I am going feel so sorry for him and he meets the girl Lute's bringing."

**---------------------------**

"Mr. Monk, what an honor it is for you to join us…. 30 MINUTES LATE!" Shouted his teacher. "I still can't believe they allowed you, a failure in anima magic to join us in Specialized Magic: Light Class!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hikari! This will not happen again, I promise!" He said as he continuously bowed to his teacher.

"Well then get to your sit and take out your notebook and be prepared to write some notes on the origin of light!" Mentally, Artur groaned upon hearing his teacher's instructions. The topic of the origin of light was a long unit, and the textbook for it was as thick as two phone books. It would be impossible to find good notes from it and avoid carpatunnel.

"_Well I better get started, it's going to be a long first period."_

**---------------------------**

Artur next was class was his second least favorite (first being his women's literature class), which was weapons class. He had no other choice, except for demon taming class, where the death rate is higher than weapons class. So he choose weapons class because it was little safer.

"What the hell are you doing? You are suppose to use a chop the balls straight of the guy! If you can't do it on a dummy then you can't do it during the sparring part of class!" Yelled the trainer to a swordsman in training.

"_I think that demon taming class is starting to look whole lot better._" Said Artur.

"Ok class! Choose a partner! Sparring starts now!" Artur's face completely loses color after hearing those foul words come out of Warmaster Tydus mouth. He immediately starts to look for a spot in the gym where no one will be able to see him for the remainder of the class. Once again, Artur's luck kicks in.

"So there you are Mr. Monk." Said a feminine voice. He turns around and faces a girl with violet hair and innocent, yet menacing eyes. "I can finally add you to my trophy case. So just sit still while I cut a piece of your body!" In an amazing burst of speed she jumps up high and slashes at Artur, cutting of a piece of his hair in the process.

"Wait, that's it?" Asked the relieved Artur.

"Well yeah! I am not really allowed to kill you, so your cute little head is safe." Replied the girl. "But once you graduate, I will hunt you down cut off your head and hang it on my wall of fame!" She laughs manically as she walks away from him. After seeing it, another girl with violet hair and eyes goes up to check on Artur.

"Are you ok? Did my sister do anything?" Asked Marisa.

"I'm okay, but Melissa is so scary, and she used to be so nice too." Commented Artur.

"Please excuse her violent nature, I had been a bad role model to her for her." Looking down on the floor, Marisa continued her little speech with her sad monotones voice. "I guess she just wanted to be like me when I first picked up the sword. I'm a horrible excuse for an older sister."

"It's okay, just watch her, okay?" Said Artur. He was about to say more to comfort her, when the bell interrupted him, to signal him to get ready for next class, which was lunch break.

**---------------------------**

Artur was the first to arrive at the usual spot under the tree. He didn't admit it, but he secretly hoped that Lute would come, but after 15 minutes, with no Lute in sight, he gave up on her arrival today. A little while later, he heard the familiar voice of a loud mouth.

"Today is going to be first day of my entire life!"

"Argh! I heard! You don't have to repeat yourself!" Shouted Franz at his friend, skipping along beside him. Artur just sighed and looked at Franz and gave him a look that says "He's-been-doing-that-all-day." Franz looked at him and asked, "What's he so happy about anyway?" But before he could answer, Ross, intervened, and answered it for him.

"Artur's girlfriend is setting me up with someone!" This news surprised Franz on a number of things. One, Artur has a girlfriend, and two so will Ross, and three, it was Ross. "Well, I thought I'd never see the day my two best buds get girlfriends."

"She's not really my girlfriend, just a close friend." Retorted Artur.

"Today is the best day of my life!" Ross friends were really annoyed now at their friend, who has been a broken record all day. "I have a feeling she'll take my breath away!"

"_Oh boy, not only your breath, but your blood as well." _Said Artur. All conversations stop though, once the bell rung and signaled everyone to head for next class. Before he reached the school a hand comes out of the bushes and pulls him. He was about to scream when he saw the familiar wavy lavender hair.

"Lute! What are you doing?" Artur said in a whispered tone, as he tried not to draw attention to his current surroundings. He was about to continue, but was cut of with another kiss from her.

"Eating, why? You should be expecting these by now." Replied the playful Lute. "See ya tonight! Don't forget to bring your friend!" Her body started to disappear into the ground, but before she completely disappeared gave a waving good bye to the perplexed red head at the scene he is seeing.

"Dang, I'm still not use to seeing that."

**---------------------------**

If there was one word that could describe Artur's next class, it would be, Goth. His "classroom" was the basement under the school, and all his classmates had a lot of black on them. He was the only person in the class that stood out like a sore thumb, and he was scared that they were planning on doing something to him because of that. The worse part is he did not know anyone in his class, making things even more awkward.

"_Maybe the magician's course was a bad idea. I should have stuck to the healers course." _

A few minutes later, the teacher appears at the front of the class, walking from out of the shadows. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Knoll Yami, and I'll be filling in for Professor Eld for a while." The class responded with their usually dark and emotionally drained voice. "Now class, we are going to start this dark class with the basic flux spell. Any volunteers?"

**---------------------------**

Artur did not leave Dark Arts class a happy man; he left in a black mess from the after effects of the flux spell. Any student who got up, asked him to be the dummy. Of course the spell was weak, but some of them managed to sneak in a full blast behind the teachers back. Of course he wondered why, but just assumed he had weak magical defense. Thankfully his next class would be a more peaceful experience.

"Okay class, everyone get ready! We are going to start meditation class." Said his teacher.

"_This is the best class ever!_" Said the over joy red head.

"Feel all of your pain just vanish as you breathe it out and breath in a new." The teacher crept slowly beside Artur with him knowing, and continued his instructions. "Can't you smell that? Doesn't it make you want to feel something?"

Artur was a little frighten to see his older male teacher get so close to him like that, but dismissed the thought because he had always seemed to act like this, with other boys.

"_Oh crap! This guy is swinging my way!_" He opens his eyes and meets up with Mr. Gamy dark blue eyes.

"Does it make you want to do something, Mr. Monk?" Slyly, yet also seductively, said Mr. Gamy.

"I have to go to the washroom! I haven't gone all day!" Exclaimed Artur.

"Alright, Mr. Monk, I'll be waiting." He said with a chuckle. With hastaga cast on him, he quickly leaves the room and heads for the farthest washroom possible from the class. "_I hope you'll be thinking of me Mr. Monk, when you_ _are all alone in that washroom_" Soon his little chuckle turned in a deep laugh, making his other students give him strange looks.

**---------------------------**

"_So much for the best class ever._" Said Artur as he did his business in the stall. _"The bad thing is I can't transfer out of that stupid class. Why do the bad things always happen to me?_ _Might as well get back to class._"

"HEYA!" Said a familiar voice.

"WAH!" Shouted Artur.

"Wow! It's bigger than I expected! Perfectly sized too! Nice width and length!" Said the observer's voice.

"Lute! What the heck are you doing here? This is the men's room! And why are you looking at my… thing." Said the embarrassed teen.

"What are you talking about? I was commenting on how nice this human bathroom is! It's so perfectly proportioned!" Artur just sweat dropped and blushed even more realizing she was not talking about his equipment. "Well come on! Let's go and have some fun and leave this joint!"

"But I have class and…" He stopped and realized he was turning down an offer to leave meditation class and the cradle robber pervert. "Never mind, where do you want to go?"

"Well I've been hanging out in this really cool spot! So come on! I'll show you!" She says the perky succubus.

**---------------------------**

"Isn't this place cool!" Said Lute.

"But this is just the public park." Said a disappointed Artur.

"I still haven't shown you the best part! Follow me!" Said, no, ordered Lute. Artur just willingly obeyed her without much thought and just followed her lead. "See that ant hill and all those ants?"

"Yeah, so? What's so special about them?"

"They're normal ants right now, but," In what seemed like seconds she shot of a ball of fire from her hands, and shot it at the ants. "They are now fire ants!" She starts to laugh at her own little joke. Artur just sweat dropped at her action. "That should teach them for not obeying me and making me queen." His sweat drop increased in size at what he just heard.

"By the way, where's your friend? You know the dhamphir?" Questioned Artur.

"Oh, Violet? I told her where Ross lives and now she is going over there right now to meet him." Responded Lute.

"_Oh crap! He is going to die, if dhampir's act the way I've read in books!_" Said Artur. "Does your friend know how to act around humans?"

"I don't know, it has been awhile since she had any human contact she said to me."

"We should go check up on them then." Said a worried Artur. _"Please don't be dead when we get there._"

**---------------------------**

**DING-DONG**

"Who is it?**" **Shouted Ross.

"Violet Blud! Lute's friend." Said the girl's voice behind the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Vio—AHH!" His scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

**A/N**: I have to admit, the beginning was kind of weird, even for me. BTW, did I spell the half ling of vampire's right? (Dhamphir?)

Knoll may seem ooc, but I have not really used him a lot so I don't know what he's like so sorry about his personality for you Knoll fans.

If you want an explanation of his school, they teach educational stuff on one day, and army stuff the next day. It goes on like that for the rest of the school year.

In his school, there are three different courses, fighters, magicians, healers, flyers course and a special Manakete course (meaning you needed to be part dragon).

I also apologies for my mediocre story writing, I have good ideas, but I am horrible at presenting it right. And if this chapter seems short, I'm sorry for that too.

**F.C.: **Like everything else in your life. Ha!

I can easily destroy you

**F.C.: **Shutting up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lute's Kiss**

A x L

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: First off, thank you for the people who reviewed my story. Secondly, I'm sorry my updates are slow, but I'm trying to enjoy the little time of my summer break. Finally, answering questions.

**Blazing Fool: **Thanks for telling about his personality! I might be able to write something decent about him in future chapters. About FC, he will be making his cameo, as Franz cousin!

**F.C: **Haha! He is stuck with me again!

**Franz:** NO!

Wow, Darth Vader rip-off.

**Zeek72**: Trying to tie in Kagome and Inuyasha, since they're like the role models to Artur and Lute's relationship. I didn't really know the generals that well, so they might not make an appearance. Lyon, well, um, if I spill Lyon fans will kill me. If he was here I could not do Seth/Eirika, so sorry to all those Lyika (Lyon/Eirika) fans. I might write one to make up for it.

**Nakanai:** Try to find some Amelia/Franz stories and add them to the archive.

**Nickolus Elflame:** Yup, he is. I would never take that class at all.

**F.C: **No ownage!

Cause I PWN you!

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Enter the Loop (No blue pill for you)**

August 29, 2005

**DING-DONG**

"Who is it?**" **Shouted Ross.

"Violet Blud! Lute's friend." Said the girl's voice behind the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Vio—AHH!" His scream could be heard for miles.

**---------------------------**

His scream echoed through the streets, most people just shrugged it off because it sounded like that over excited and annoying boy, which passed them a few minutes. Only a certain red head and lavender haired girl showed any real concern.

"Oh no! We're too late! He's going to die!" Shouted the distressed boy.

"This was not supposed to happen! My cousin promised she gave up eating humans because it made her too fat!" Cried Lute. "She going to get it for lying to me!"

"Well we have to worry more about Ross! He could be in so much pain!" After checking around the first floor for any signs of Ross (or at least pieces of his body.), and found nothing the duo decided to check upstairs. That's when they heard…

**---------------------------**

"Come on Ross, I want it to be hard." Said a woman seductively.

"But Violet, I-" Before he could continue he was interrupted by an impatient dhamphir.

"Hush, now listen to me and do it,"

"Alright but I tried to warn you."

"Argh! I don't believe it! I was supposed to be able to handle it! Maybe it's too big for my body to handle."

"Well we try some other time. No need to rush into these kind of things." Ross said sheepishly.

"No! We are going to do it now! Even if both of us have to die trying!"

"Eep!"

**---------------------------**

"Oh no! We might be to late!" Said Lute as she and Artur eavesdropped on the two, on the other side of the door. Her words made Artur respond with a confused look on his face. "After having sex with his or hers victim, the victim soul is forever bonded to the dhamphir, meaning that Ross will become Violet's love slave!"

"Oh my Go-, wait, Ross always fantasized of that happening to him." Said Artur.

"But he will become part dhamphir after, and he can also make love slaves of his own." Replied Lute.

"Then we must stop her! When is it to late?" Wondered the Monk in training.

"AHH!" Shouted Violet.

"Oh no! We may to late now!" Cried the worried Lute.

"ROSS!" Shouted his best friend as he barged into the room, ready to attack Violet with all his might. What stopped him was the rather interesting scene in front of him. Ross looked fine and looked very "Rossy", and not looking like a dhamphir, but Violet looked a little flushed. "Ross?" Asked a rather confused and rather red Monk.

**---------------------------**

"That screaming? Violet was just was challenging herself by lifting some really heavy weights, so I helped get rid of it off of her." Answered Ross. "I can't believe this girl! We are almost the same! We both love to weight lift and exercise, and we both even love eating wasabi straight from the bottle." Artur looked very disgusted after hearing that. "It's like we're soul mates…" Finished Ross dreamingly.

"I don't know if you should get attached, she is from China. I know you Ross, you are not the best at keeping up with long distance relationship." Said Artur.

"What are you talking about? I am good with long distance relations! I can remember anyone in my life that moved away!"

"Ewan?"

"Who?"

"Exactly."

"But Violet's different! I feel different around her, like I want to be with her forever and all eternity." Stated Ross dreamingly.

"_Was he actually bitten?_" Wondered Artur. "Is the really your true feelings and not someone else's?"

"What are you talking about? Of course this me talking!" Said the enraged Ross. "Have you gone crazy or something? You possessed by a demon or something?"

"_Something like that._" He said to himself. "No, just asking. Well come on let's go back to the girls."

**---------------------------**

"For the last time Lute! I did not bite him!" Shouted the fuchsian haired "I had my blood intake a couple days ago. So I'm good for another month."

"I'm just worried V. Ever since the last time, you-" Said Lute.

"Don't worry about that. Bygones will be bygones." Replied the cheery girl. "I got to say, this guy you hooked me upped with, he's actually pretty good."

"It's the least I can do, ever since last ti-"

"I said let bygones be bygones." Violet's words just left Lute stunned and silenced, until the guys came back into the room. "Hey Ross! Want to double date with these guys?" Lute looked shocked upon hearing those words and gave Violet a look.

"Alright, but where do we go?" Questioned Ross.

"Don't you know that's the guys job?"

"Alright, let me just get my wallet then." Ross said as he left his friend side and went to his room. When he left the room, Lute quickly pulled her aside, and gave a piece of her mind to her.

"What are you doing? Artur and I have a gourmet and food relationship!" She quickly whispered into her ears.

"Well it doesn't look like he minds." Violet replied while pointing to Artur.

"_Lute is going on a date with me! This is a dream come true! Wait a minute. Calm down Artur. She must have been forced into this, so there might be no love. Nuts._" He sighed in defeat and prepares for the out outing.

**---------------------------**

The four decided (actually the two guys did) to go to the movies, and decided to go to a horror flick. Ross, Violet and Lute didn't look fazed by the idea, except for the easily scared Artur who was now grabbing onto anything to stop him from entering the theater.

"I don't want to go! You can't make me Ross!" Cried the terror-stricken boy.

"Come on! What would Lute think of you?" Questioned Ross.

"I don't care about her opinion that much." Replied the red head as he continued to hold on to the pole. _"Besides I don't actually have to try hard to impress her, I already impress her with my taste."_

"Trust me! You won't regret this, you might get a nightmare that might scar you for life, but what doesn't these days?" Ross said, trying to logically deal with this situation.

"No!" Screamed Artur.

"I hate to this but," Ross quickly strikes at one of Artur's pressure points, putting him into a temporarily slumber. "Now let's go inside."

**---------------------------**

A man screams as he sees a being materialized in front of him. Before he can react, the inhuman person quickly goes for the person's neck and bites with all his might. After that, the bloodsucker cuts of his head and all the blood flows out like a fountain the vampire drinks his worth. Unfortunately, Artur woke up during this sequence, and even more misfortune, he was dead center, right up front to the scream.

"AHHHHH!"

**---------------------------**

"Wow, it really did scar him." Letting out a long whistle as he said that. "If you want, I can sleepover so you won't be alone for the night."

"Maybe a romantic comedy wasn't such a bad idea after all." Added Violet.

"Can't sleep, or vampire clowns will eat me." Said the boy.

"Come on you can't be scared of that!" Whispered Lute. "Humans believed that Succubus bite men's balls of when they sleep, and so far your balls are still there aren't they?" Artur nodded and also checked to make sure it was still there. "So stop being scared!"

"I'm still shaken up though." Confessed the fiery red head.

"Then you can put your shoulders on mine. It might help." Replied the succubus

"Thanks." Following her advice, he laid his head on her shoulders. He felt better as his head rested there, he closed his eyes and most of troubles seem to disappear. Lute just looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"I can see who wears the pants in that relationship." Quietly sated Ross, making sure Violet was the only one that heard him.

"Yeah, which is kind of weird." Responded the overdosed pink dhamphir. Ross could only nod in agreement. "_I have to talk to her later about this._"

**---------------------------**

Back at Artur's home, Lute carries the sleeping body up to his room. Doing so earned some interesting looks from his parents.

"Wow, women truly evolved to the point of actually starting it first." Said his dad. His little remark earned him one big slap with from his wife with her open hand.

"Just because I can't start things first every time doesn't mean I don't love you!"

"You know I'm only joking Sanjo-chan, you know I always love you." He said to her, looking at her eyes the whole time.

"Oh, Miroku…"

"Besides, if I didn't I would have gone with that really busty chick with that bubbly butt." The rictoscale of Sango's slap was a magnitude of 7.

**---------------------------**

Later in his room, Artur was sleeping peacefully. His gentle breathing, the rhythm of his breathing, and the looks of his face were quietly being observed by another figure in the room. She was greatly confused on why everything he's doing intrigues her. She wondered why she really was worried about the state of his body and mind. She was worried if she was sick, because the feeling inside her keeps getting worst every time she around him.

"_Why do I always feel like this when I'm around you?"_ She said as she continued to watch him. "_Is it the fact that you're a monk and one of my fetishes are monk watching? Or do I feel this way because I'm allergic to you? If I am, then I can no longer be around you." _She goes over to his desk and picks up a piece of paper and starts to write down her farewell.

_Artur,_

_I'm going out. I might not come back. Bye._

"_Short, simple and to the point. It's perfect." _She climbs on the window and opens it gently so she won't wake him up. Before she leaves, she looks at his sleeping form one last time before leaving by light of the moon.

**---------------------------**

The beatings of wings were heard high above in the sky. The succubus didn't really feel as perky as she once did before or did she feel like flying wildly tonight. Her mind was sat on that feeling; it hasn't left her when she left, it only got stronger.

"_Am I really sick? I thought immortals such as myself couldn't get sick?_" She thought to herself. Her thoughts though were soon interrupted by another figure approaching her. Her pink hair shined beautifully thanks to the full moon tonight. The figure looks over at Lute seriously, and finally broke the silence.

"Lute, we need to talk…"

* * *

**A/N**: Has anyone seen Denshan Otoko? If you have, prepare to see future references. On a side note, I'm planning to get a DS for Advance Wars and Nintendogs! Two cool games!

BTW, anyone know any good Amelia/Franz to put in my C2? I can't find any.

Another side note, I may not be able to update, even more so then now because of school, video games, life, etc.

**F.C.: **Life? You have one?

Do you want me to kill you of early?

**F.C.: **Let me die during a sex scene then!

Ok, with a hermaphrodite!

**F.C**: -Insert Darth Vader No!-


	6. Chapter 6

**Lute's Kiss**

A x L

By: Niño F. aka F00l3Al2

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for leaving you for a long, but Marsha I've come back.

**F.C: **What?

Nothing, just saying stuff. Anyways:

**Draknal: Nice catch there, Guildmaster Tydus is cool! His only rival is Tidus .**

**Blazing Fool: You could always try to use someone else's idea, but execute them differently. And of course give credit to the original creator.**

**Zeek72: Thanks for the tip! Let me know if you find any others.**

**Northernsword: Happy for that response, kind of what I'm aiming for.**

**F.C: **WHEN"S MY CAMEO!

Soon.

**F.C: **YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!

Violet! Subdue this strain of thought!

**F.C: **YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME! (bambam)

Thanks!

**Violet**: F00 does not own any of these characters except us two (FC) and the crazed psycho bitch he created last chapter. No sue please!

"_Thoughts_"

"Normal"

"_**voices"**_

_**

* * *

Last Chapter**_

The beatings of wings were heard high above in the sky. The succubus didn't really feel as perky as she once did before or did she feel like flying wildly tonight. Her mind was sat on that feeling; it hasn't left her when she left, it only got stronger.

"_Am I really sick? I thought immortals such as myself couldn't get sick?_" She thought to herself. Her thoughts though were soon interrupted by another figure approaching her. Her pink hair shined beautifully thanks to the full moon tonight. The figure looks over at Lute seriously, and finally broke the silence.

"Lute, we need to talk…"

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 6 – It's not you. It's me.**

Augest 30, 2005

_1:00 am_

Two demons are seen floating in the air, and are unseen to the naked eye to help of the clouds blocking the moon's glow tonight. The pink one approaches the other slowly, and breaks the silence.

"Lute, you been actin' strange lately, is somethin' on your mind?" Lute kept looking down, showing no sign of looking at her cousin anytime soon. An aura of sadness and confusion still surrounded her. "Look, if it's about you loving Artur…"

"_Love?__Is that what I've been feeling these past couple of days? But I can't…."_

"It's ok, most modern demons accept them nowadays. After the whole Lilam incident a couple years back, love between humans and demons is perfectly normal."

"But I'm still a demon." Said the miserable girl, on the verge of tears.

"You may be a demon, a fallen angel, but a fallen angel can learn to love and rise again. Someone told me that once, and I believe in what she said." Replied Violet. "So come on what do you say?" She lets out her hand and waits for her to make her move. "Try and do something about your love."

"_Love…, how can one word be so powerful" _Wondered Lute. For the first time she looks up, and see her cousin's face smiling at her, almost reassuring her about her decision.

**---------------------------**

"I'm telling you not to worry!" Two teens walked down the busy streets of Magvel, with one looking sweaty and worried and the other, just plain happy. "Women do that sometimes, like Violet, she left yesterday without telling me but came back." He looked over his friend, hoping to see any changes in his mood. Unlucky, it remained unaffected.

"But what if she is in trouble and she didn't tell me about it? Like she had gone to fight her own battles or something?" Artur's panicky voice squeaked as a result from his little hypertension earlier this morning.

"Relax, she seems like a nice girl and I bet nothing bad has happened to her…"

**---------------------------**

"Then again I could be wrong…" Finished Ross. At the front of their homeroom class was Lute, in her scantily clad glory. The floor was wet from the waterfalls of drools that came from every straight male in the room. "Jeez, didn't see that coming." And from the looks of things neither did Artur.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS LUTE DOING?_" The next words that came out of Lute's mouth just sent him over the edge.

"Okay boys, the person who gets the next question right gets my bra!" She said ecstatically. Artur's mouth just dropped all the way to the other side of the world.

"The answer is pie!" Screamed a boy in the back.

"Correct! Now what is your name?" Asked Lute.

"The name is Farl Cooly! Or just call me F.C. for short. By the way I like used bras." Replied the weirdo/pervert.

"Ok then! Come on up and receive your prize!" Now usually Lute doesn't mind doing these public displays, but something was different that day. As she sees the pervert eyes on her bra, she can't help but feel something is off. She usually embraced these feelings, but not today. She just wanted to get away. Before she could do anything else, she quickly took her hands away from her bra, and ran away, in tears.

"Wow! I can feel the heat of her breast from her-"

**-BAM-**

In an amazing display of power, Artur came from behind and whacked one good punch to the noggin of the poor boy. "That's for making her cry!" He then started to follow the fleeing and confused succubus.

"He made Goddess Lute cry?" Shouted one of the admirers.

"That's sacrilegious! Burn him at the stake!" Another stricken boy shouted.

"I think that's illegal now! Let's just gang up on him!" Answered another one of the boys. Like a tiger hunting it's prey, the followers of Lute slowly creped on the poor boy.

"But guys, all said was I liked bras." Sounds of bones cracking and screams of bras echoed though the halls.

**---------------------------**

"_Where is that stupid Lute? I cannot believe she was doing something as crazy as that…_" Franticly, Artur was running around the school area. Searching every nook and cranny for the mixed up girl. His searches were in vain until he found her, up on the rooftops just staring into space. His face fully described how happy he was to find her, and it soon turned, he wondered what was wrong with her.

"Hey Lut-" He was suddenly cut by the taste of cherries in his mouth. "_Whoa, this feels nice…"_ Unfortunately for him, he was knocked back into reality with a hard slap to the face.

"What have you done to me?" Screamed the frantic lady. "Why am I only attracted to you? All I seem to care about now is what you think of me? And I cannot get you out of fantasy!"

Artur flushed at these words, wondering on how he was able to be someone's wet dream. Looking over Lute again, he noticed that she stopped her ranting, and was trembling softly with her tears. "_Funny how she looks like an angel like that." _Choking in-between tears, she said the phrase that changed Artur's life forever.

"If you're the man that I am going to love, promise that you will take care of me."

Artur train of thought suddenly stopped. He felt like he was just hit by a bus, run over by that bus and got hit by that same bus again. He was so loss in his head he never noticed the distance between them was now gone and were in a tight embrace.

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

**---------------------------**

**Meanwhile**

A mysterious figure is seen riding into Magval docks area. A logical person would question his fashion sense, as he was garbed in black leather all over his body, during the scorching summer season and had a "W" stitched in the middle of his shirt.

"I can feel it…a demon are in this city…they will not escape the wrath of…. WINNER of the BELMOUNTS! GREATEST DEMON HUNTERS IN CENTURIES!"

A logical person would also question the man's sanity and his strange name.

**---------------------------**

The tender moment between the monk and the succubus was interrupted by a polite sneeze and cute sniffles afterward.

"See what happens when you don't cover up?" Teased the redhead. "Why do you think most humans cover a bit of skin?"

"Nice try being cute their, Arty, but I'm not sick." Replied Lute. "I think someone was talking behind my back."

"Technically, my head is behind you right now, so I am talking behind your back." Jested Artur.

"He shoots, he misses, Densha, you really need to do better than that." Said a slightly annoyed Lute. "If you actually try to be cute, you are not cute at all you know."

"Hey give me a chance, I do not know how to act in a relationship, especially one with a demoness."

"Fine I guess I have to show you on how to act like a proper boyfriend."

"Wait a second, does this mean we are going steady?" The monk asked sheepishly.

**---------------------------**

"Hey Ross, you think that Artur and Lute are ok?" The two were walking down the street, heading over to Artur's residence in the southern part of Magval. Concern was written all over Violet's slightly pale face, as she looked over to her new boyfriend for condolence.

"Well if I know my Artur, he should have made up with her, and once we get into his house everything will be alright."

The rest of the walk was quiet, but not awkward, as one might guess. The two were so comfortable with each other that they did not seem to mind the silence. Arriving at the house though, seemed to change the mood, but not in a pleasant way.

"_**So I stick it in here and do what?"**_

"_**You keep pumping it in and out until I tell you to stop."**_

"So you want to do that cardio training now V, and come back later?" Said the embarrassed Ross. His companion feverishly nodded and the couple was running as far as they can from the house.

"_**DAMMIT ARTUR! YOU GOT IT ALL OVER ME!"**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N**: Has anyone seen Denshan Otoko? If you have, prepare to see future references. On a side note,

BTW, anyone know any good Amelia/Franz to put in my C2? I can't find any.

Another side note, I may not be able to update, even more so then now because of school, video games, life, etc.

**F.C.: "**By the way I like used bras"? WTF?

Come on, you so know that is so you.

**F.C.: **No, me and a sex scene is so me!

Don't you mean a sex scene and I?

**F.C**: Don't correct me! Our readers have to correct you a lot more than me!

Don't forget to leave one guys.


End file.
